Stay with me
by Sansa97
Summary: Stydia one shot deliberately inspired by the video of Maps, Maroon 5. The right fic if you want to cry.


His hands were closed in fists, his mind was running to the worst conclusions as he waited for the elevator doors to open.  
>One simple second felt like a thousand years, he's definitely going mad and he didn't even care.<p>

The only thing he could think about right now wass Lydia, if she would ever be okay.

His foot seemed to be heavier and heavier, as Stiles got close to the hospital reception, pure agony in every step.

"Where is she? Where's Lydia? Tell me where the fuck is she!" the nurse was scared by the way he screamed, and the only thing she could do was to try to calm him down, obviously unsuccessfully.

He reached the emergency room, out of himself, calling her name out loud, just hoping with his whole heart that she's not so injured like they told him.

And he couldn't help to completely lose his mind when he finally found her.

Her body looked even more fragile, covered with that blue hospital sheet. Her beautiful face was almost unrecognisable coloured as it is by deep purple bruises and dry blood.

Some big nurses kept him back when he tried to enter the room, probably because doctors were working frantically around her, and Stiles was overwhelmed by a feeling of helplessness.

* * *

><p>Clouds were finally clearing out, letting everyone see the new moon, a perfect night for a party at Derek's.<p>

Lydia Martin got quickly out of the car, gently stroking down her skirt.

That was the night.

The night she would have confessed her feelings to Stiles, at last.  
>She was utterly terrified and beyond excited at the same time, but the decision was made and she couldn't come back.<p>

She entered the big loft with a huge smile on her face, self confident as always, and all the boys (and some girls) turned around to watch her as she crossed the room to reach Derek.

"Hey, Derek!" uttered the strawberry blonde.

"Hey, Lydia. Everyone was wondering where you were!" replied the werewolf, a little concerned.

"Well, I was just a bit late, nothing to worry about." she had to almost shout, since the music was very loud. "By the way, can you tell me where Stiles is? I have to talk with him."

"Yeah, of course. I've seen him over there, near the stair-" Derek was pointing, so he didn't even had the time to finish the sentence that the girl was already gone. 

* * *

><p>Lydia seemed to fly between all the people in the room and in a split second she was near Stiles, seeing what she probably didn't even imagine to find.<p>

The boy was kissing a girl on a side of the stairs.

In a moment her entire world collapsed and tears found their way out of her eyes.

A minute after she was running out to her car with her broken heart.

Suddenly she heard a SUV braking, but it was too late, she was lying on the cold ground unconscious. 

* * *

><p>He's still waiting right outside the emergency room, when a grey haired man with a white coat came out with a strained face.<p>

Stiles was ready to hear the worst news possible while he looked at the ground torturing his hands.

"She has suffered a severe concussion, most of her ribs are fractured and her organs are seriously damaged. In conclusion it would be a miracle if she survived the night. I'm sorry." the old man explained.

He had to elaborate all this informations for a minute or two, before actually understanding the meaning.  
>She probably wouldn't have passed the night.<p>

Lydia Martin –_his_ Lydia- was dying at 23, and he hadn't even had the chance to tell her he loved her.  
>She was dying, ceasing to exist, ceasing to be the most wonderful, intelligent, strong, smart, caring, stubborn, human being he had ever had the pleasure to meet.<br>He wanted to pass with her his whole life and turn grey with her and get wrinkles with her and be happy because he had her by his side.

But it wasn't possible, not anymore.  
>And the fault was entirely his, she had run into the SUV after seeing him kiss another girl.<p>

He didn't even want to kiss the girl, it was just the atmosphere, the music and all the alcohol he had drunk, and he stopped as soon a he saw Lydia running away in the crowd.

"Can I at least see her?" asked the boy, his voice broken.

"Of course, she is resting in the ICU, last bed on the left." replied the doctor with a forced smile, pointing at a blue door on his right.

* * *

><p>She was there, lying in a big white hospital bed with a lot of little tubes attached to her harms and a big oxygen mask hanging above her face.<p>

Her pale skin was still bruised but he thought she was beautiful, beautiful and so fragile, and he started to cry.

Her eyelids fluttered open and she saw him.

She tried to speak but her voice was gone so she slowly raised her hand to reach his to make him stop crying and draw his attention to her.

When he felt her touch, he got closer by sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"Just please stay with me" Lydia managed to whisper after a few minutes.

"Always."


End file.
